The One
by SoRightItsWrong
Summary: They couldn't stop from wanting each other. Elliot/Cox


A/N So here's my new Elliot/Cox story. Believe me it's much better than my last one! I hope you guys like it. Italics are from an amazing song by Shiny Toy Guns called You Are the One.

Please review I love when you do!

-Dezzie

Disclaimer: I don't own Scrubs or the Shiny Toy Guns.

They never really knew each other. (It was always easier to avoid what they didn't want to see.) If anything the only thing they had in common was that they tried their hardest to make each others lives a living hell. (But something was there and they always knew it.) Maybe they could have changed things in the beginning but… now it was too late. (It was fucking out of control and they couldn't do a goddamn thing.) It was _just so contagious_.

They could have lied (avoided, pretended, and made excuses) but it was time to let it all go. Trying to hide from everything never worked for them.

Here's something you might have figured out… They _believed their own lies_. (But from the beginning there was no hope for them.)

____

He knew her inside and out. (Although he would never admit it.) Because really… her? She wasn't so hard to figure out. (Her eyes were like an open book to him.) But she was everything he detested (wanted) and hated. Her insecurities and flaws added up to just one big mistake. (But secretly she was _crawling inside his fucking head_.) Just to be close to her for one second was a mistake. (It was heaven.)

She could never be what he wanted completely. (At least that's what he told himself.) And then she would _cry, and it was all built up inside_. (He was a monster about to be unleashed and he didn't even care.) His eyes would narrow and time would stop. (He was _going to take what's evil_.)

This might be something you should know… It was inconceivable but he couldn't live without just one taste of her. (Because it was _such a something, hurting again_.) And he would _never be alone again_.

____

She was wrong and she knew it. Everyday was like the end for her. (She tried to look for the light but she couldn't seem to see it.) It was so bad to want something that was so horribly wrong (right) for her. She was never as good at hiding her feelings as him. All it took was one shout from him and she was reduced to nothing. (He made her _cover, melting inside_.) And he hurt her so much and he didn't even care. (Life seemed to always go wrong for her.)

Even if she wanted to she couldn't (wouldn't) stop her thoughts. They were all she had, and she wasn't about to give that up to. (Her dignity might be lost but her deepest desires would never be discovered.)

This is a fact… He made her like this. (All she wanted to do was _runaway until the last time_.) _Because he was more than in her head_.

____

It was sort of ironic that he needed someone like her. (No matter how much he promised himself it wasn't true, _she was the one_.) He wanted to touch, and taste her like there was no end to this world. He would watch her _wide eyes tremble_ and _kiss her over and over again._ (It wasn't so hard to pretend she wanted him back.) All he had to do was call her name and she would need him just like he needed her. (There would be no thought involved, because then he would remember what he was really doing.)

Here's a thought… It was such _a something changing his mind_. But really what else could he do about it? (She was his own personal hell.)

____

When he entered her life for the first time she knew she was lost. (Her map to life was gone and it was just too late to start over.) He ignored all the rules involved. She believed she could be by herself until he showed up. (Then her mind was _spinning faster, shouting out loud_.) She prided herself on never lying. (Except to him.) How could she admit to something so atrocious? (But her _tears were already said_.) So the inevitable fate happened. (She fell into hateful love.)

If he were to touch her just once life would be perfect. (Her outcome would probably not be that gracious however.) It was better to imagine deep into the night the way he would take her. Like she precious (In her dreams he would never treat he like he did in real life.) It would be passionate just like their arguments. (And he would finally call her by name.)

One thing that might be useful to know? She was stripped to the core. (Because she thought she could _almost hear him, but it wasn't always so clear_.)

____

One day the avoiding stopped. (And wasn't it about time?) He tried so hard to _digest his pride. _And she thought that maybe you _couldn't steal what was paid for_. It was during an argument that he finally broke. (She was near tears and he couldn't stand it.) He stepped closer and grabbed her. But just one touch wasn't enough. (They were so greedy for everything they could feel.) She could _feel his fingers on her skin_. Trailing a path down her body, tracing her like she was important (to him.) He bruised her flesh (because it had been to fucking hard not to) and _passions gripped as they feared_.

Here's something to take into account… It was always easier to not try and say you did. (They would never be whole again.) And now they _would never be alone_.

____

It was finally done. They had ruined each other. (Burning out couldn't even began to describe it.) The screams and distasteful words had all resulted into a fucking never ending hate (love.)

Here's something you should know… They were _gonna loose forever_. (And they didn't even care.)


End file.
